Poem of Love
by Anime Worship
Summary: Kagome runs away from Inuyasha. What is she came upon his halfbrother? Will love bloom? Or will Kagome die of a foreign sickness before she realizes that Inuyasha was never meant for her?
1. When it Rains, it Pours

**Poem of Love**

Author: Anime Worship

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: Still don't know.

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I owned this manga?

Police: No, unless you are Romiku Takashi under that hideous costume.

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I was Romiku Takashi?

Police: No.

Disclaimer: Why?

Police: **holds a pea-shooter at Disclaimer**

Police: Would that give you an answer?

Kagome awoke in her own time to the sweet sound of her annoying alarm clock going off. She grunted, rolled over, and smashed her hand down on top of the loud thing. It shut up with a light 'boing'.

Kagome tried to fall asleep again, but was again disturbed by her blanket slipping off the bed. Discouraged now, Kagome stretched her stiff muscles and yawned real loud. Buyo, her fat lazy cat, strutted in through her door with feline grace. He eyed the still half-asleep girl of 17 on the bed, and decided to give her a proper wake-up call.

He crawled under Kagome's bed, behind it, and silently leaped onto the bed side table right besides the raven-haired girl. Surprisingly, she failed to notice him. She must've been in one of her now frequent day dreams. Kagome's head rested softly on her pearly-white knuckles, her eyes half-closed.

Buyo leaped! He sprang with enthusiasm onto Kagome's lap. A few moments later, a shriek could be heard through the old shrine.

Souta, a pre-teen of 12, was awakened by the shriek. Unlike his sister, he leaped off the bed, leaving the sheets and pillow in a lump on the floor. Souta dashed through the house and skidded to a messy stop in front of Kagome's door. He didn't hear anything, other than the chirping of birds from an open window… somewhere…

Souta carefully pushed open the door, and shrieked in mirth. Kagome had fallen off the bed, anime-style, with Buyo on top. The look on Kagome's face was priceless. It was a mix between aguish and scared. Kagome's hair was tangled, hanging over her face like some kind of freakish banshee that had a bad hair job. He closed the door again, and heard some very terrified cat yowls. _Poor Buyo_. Thought Souta as he strolled down the hall towards the bathroom. He had a handsome smirk plastered to his face.

Souta arrived at the kitchen practically skipping. He knew something that no one was supposed to know about. He sauntered to the pantry and grabbed his favorite cereal, Trix. (A/N: Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids! Sorry… had to say that.) Souta poured himself some milk and shook the box. Many multi-colored chunks fell into the waiting bowl. Souta took a huge bite with relish, wiping his face afterwards. _Yep. _He thought. _Today was to be a **wonderful** day. _

Kagome came down stairs sometime later with a dark look to her once-blue eyes. She was muttering under her breath about something. Souta almost laughed out loud when he heard the phrase: "Darn cat…" The rest was lost as he stuffed his fist into his mouth to conceal his laughter. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was also chewing cereal at that time.

Vomit- colored stuff dribbled down his chin and down his shirt. Souta's happy little world was crushed as one little flake of cereal landed on his new shoes. It was soon followed by a milky puddle. _Nope. This is **not **a great day. _Souta thought to himself as he angrily took his white fist out of his mouth and bent down to wipe the dribble away from his Nike shoes.

He soon found out that the more he rubbed, the more dirty the shoes got. _Definitively **not **good. _Souta added to his list of complaints in his head. He lifted his hand to slap himself on the forehead, but felt not only a stinging pain between his dark eyes, but also that it was accompanied by wet. Souta groaned. He had forgot to wash his hands after he unstuffed them from his mouth.

Kagome, being the watchful sister that she was, hinted to him "Would you like me to run you a shower? It looks like you definitely need one." Kagome smiled innocently as two angry eyes swept over her. She ambled to the counter and grabbed a fistful of napkins. "It seems like you'd need these, too!" She giggled.

Souta stormed off, creating little puddles of cereal everywhere he stepped. _Poor Mama. _Kagome thought. _She's going to have to clean all of this up. _Kagome sighed as she sat down at the old oak table and had some dry Cherrios. Followed by a glass of milk. After two bagels. And a generously proportioned orange. And finally, a large peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

Kagome felt ready to go as soon as the last drops of jelly were licked off her fingers. She sprinted back upstairs and pulled her room into a presentable fashion. After, she grabbed all of her homework papers and filed them neatly into her folders. She studied extra hard for her finals in math today. She couldn't wait until she received her turned in test. _She could see it now…_

_Day-dream state…_

_The teacher was reciting names and scores. Many students had failed this final. Only the elite were lucky to pass. Kagome sweat-dropped, wondering if she was considered elite. The old man at the podium cleared his throat to achieve everyone's undivided attention. "And now, presenting the grades of Class 2-B!" The man, Mr. Tokipu announced. He cleared his throat again. And began reading the dreaded list._

"_Abbie Danels…79._

_Adrie Rolo…77._

_Miki Tishro…80._

_Soka Tishro…80._

_Sashi Monoka…68._

_Eri Tomatu…75._

_Saquashi Miro…78._

_Cabodu Orshi…84._

_Pocki Menali…76…."_

_The list went on and on. Kagome wondered if she had failed and was shamefully skipped. She put her head down on the desk. She didn't feel too well. Where had all the studying gone? How could she have failed? HOW?_

_By now, everyone was staring at her. She looked up. Kagome felt as if she wanted to disappear. _

"_What?" She snapped. Her best friends, Sari and Miki look at her in… jealousy? _

"_Ahem. Kagome Higurashi. I repeat myself. You received one hundred percent."_

_One hundred… ONE HUNDRED! Kagome smiled! She jumped up and did a wild dance of victory. The passed in FLYING COLORS! Hojo and Saquashi lifted her up on their shoulders. Every cheered. Tears of joy stained her cheeks. Once again, everyone directed their gaze to the sensei. He vigorously shook Kagome's hand. She blushed a rosy color._

"_Kagome Higurashi, I am **honored** to have you in my class. Would it be too much to ask if you would apply to attend the Temple University?" Everyone gasped and shot a fearful look at Kagome. They all knew that the Temple was the most revered, most famous, strictest university only for super-geniuses._

"_I would be honored to go. But I don't have the money…" Kagome trailed away sadly._

"_No worries! I've planned ahead!" The teacher explained enthusiastically. _

_End Day-dream session…_

Souta ran into Kagome's room and found her sitting in a chair, dazed. He ran over and blew in her ear. Nothing happened. He flicked her nose. Still nothing. He got right in her face and clapped his hands together. Not a thing.

"Kagome! KAGOME! MOM… TOLD… ME…TO… TELL… YOU… THAT…YOU…ARE…HAVING…ODEN…FOR…LUNCH!" He yelled every word.

Dreamily, Kagome replied. "Yes, sensei, I'll accept your generous offer of 1 million dollars for a scholarship." Woah. Thought Souta. _Did I miss something?_ He cracked all of his knuckles, each with a jarring _Crack. _Kagome blinked. And again. And a third time.

"Aww… I knew it was too good to be true." She breathed. She looked up, and there stood a smirking Souta. She scowled.

"GET OUT!" she yelled. She jumped to her feet and wobbled to her bed where she gathered up all of her therapy pillows from Hojo and heaved them at Souta. He dodged a few, then got smacked in the face by a teddy bear. Souta ran screaming Bloddy Murder out of Kagome's room. If there's one thing that Souta hates, its going to be teddy bears. He never really liked them much…

Kagome sighed and once again pulled her room into a presentable state. She grabbed her folders and hustled down stairs, where she bumped into her mom.

"Kagome, did Souta tell you you're having Oden for lunch?" her mother, Kisohma asked.

"What! ODEN!" Kagome –once again- did a happy little dance. She grabbed her packed lunch and ran out of the door, throwing Kisohma a kiss.


	2. Dance With Me

Title: Poem of Love

Author: Anime Worship

Chapter: 2

Romiku Takashi: **Locked away in a dark cell**

Disclaimer: Hahahaha! I am the new Romiku Takashi! I wonder how many fan mail 'I' got…

(goes on computer)

Computer: You've got 200 new messages!

Disclaimer: Finally, some one to talk to! I never get any messages with 'old' me!

Disclaimer: "Message 1" What's my middle name?

Disclaimer: Uh… **sweatdrop**… I'll have to get back on you on that one…

Disclaimer: Me tinks I talked enough for today. **Sweatdrop**

(shuts down computer)

Disclaimer: What a shame. For the 'great Romiku Takashi' doesn't even know my own middle name!

Disclaimer: **sits down and sobs** I'll never be rich, dang it all! T-T

**Director:** Take ONE!

Inuyasha: **I can sense it… It's a huge storm, coming right from the cursed monk's hand!**

Monk: Now's my chance! **rips rosary off glove** WIND TUNNEL!

Inuyasha: Damn… I'm… slipping! The wind is way too strong. **lets go of Tetsugia**

Inuyasha: Ahhhhh! **Gets sucked up in Miroku's Wind Tunnel**

Monk: Ah ha!

**Director: **Beautifully done, Miroku and Inuyasha!

Miroku: Thank you

Inuyasha: -----

Director: Hey, where's that no good zass-zhu? Inuyasha: ------ 

**Kagome rushes in**

Kagome: Hey, was that a stunt person or the real Inuyasha?

Miroku: Director?

**Director: ** I forgot to tell you! We don't have anymore stunt people in for this week. **Realizes what he said**

Miroku: Does that mean…

Kagome and Miroku: **sweatdrop**

**Inuyasha:-----**

**Director: **Take Two!

Battered and Bruised Inuyasha: **I can sense it… It's a huge storm, coming right from the cursed monk's hand!**

Monk: Now's my chance! **rips rosary off glove** WIND TUNNEL!

Inuyasha: Damn… I'm… slipping! The wind is way too strong. **lets go of Tetsugia.**

Inuyasha: **gets against a huge vacuum.**

Inuyasha: Eh? Director? What is the meaning of this?

Inuyasha: **turns around** Eh? Where is the cast?

Inuyasha: **glances at his hand** gasp THE Shikron no Tama! Whole!

Kikyou: Watch, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: **gets hit in the chest with a purifying arrow**

(A/N: For those of you trying to get what I'm getting at, it's from the Death By Illusion wink wink)

Inuyasha: Kikyou! You are alive!

Kikyou: **gives him the funny look** As I was yesterday, too, you liar!

**Director: ** Wrong script, idiots!

Kagome: **runs in** Wazzup!

**Director:** CUT!

Inuyasha (still bound to a tree) and Kikyou: Eh?

Kagome: **Gives Kikyou a death glare**

Kagome: Kikyou and I need to talk in the Commode Room!

Kikyou: No I don't

Kagome: **pulls Kikyou away**

Ten minutes later 

Kagome: **Comes back** Ah, I needed that relief!

Inuasya and Director: Where's Kikyou?

Kagome: **glares at both of them** probably re-applying her makeup.

Two hours later 

**Director:** Kikyou's still not back! I need to check the commode!

**Director:** **goes into unlocked bathroom** OMG!

Inuyasha: **runs into the bathroom and laughs his butt off**

Kikyou: **hanging from the ceiling tied by toilet paper. Wrapped like cocoon. Wriggling. Red faced and screaming through many layers of butt-wipin' paper**.

**Director: rubs his nosebridge** Gotta have my pills. Where are my pills? **Goes off somewhere**

**­­­­­**

Director: Without enthusiasm Take three. 

Kagome: Inuyasha! I can sense two… no, three jewel shards! Now about six! More than I can count! It's heading for us fast!

Inuyasha: You must've gone delirious. **knocks on Kagome's head**

Kagome: Hey, stop that!

Ogre: **steps up behind Inuyasha** Growl… grr.

Inuyasha: **twitches. Turns around** Damn.

Kagome: No! Inuyasha, look out! **throws herself in front of Inuyasha**

Ogre: **punches right through Kagome** GROWL.

Kagome: NOOOO!

Inuyasha: OMG, Kagome, don't die now, please! You promised to never leave my side.

Kagome: **coughs up blood** Gods, Inuyasha. I feel… cold.

Inuyasha: **crying** Yes, I know. Kagome. I need to tell you something.

Inuyasha: **Takes a deep breath **Kagome… I…I love.. you…. Please tell me you love me too!

Kagome: **Smiles sadly** Inuyasha, I…I have some good and bad news

Inuyasha: **Smiles happily** That you love me?

Kagome: shh. Listen I don't have long **takes a shuddering sigh** Bad news, Inuyasha, I don't love you because you always cheat on me with that dead miko, Kikyou. I think I have feelings for Sesshomaru, your half-brother. Good news is I just saved 15 of my investments by switching my auto insurance to Geico.

**Director: CUT!** (Oh gawd. I really need some pills…)

Kagome: **Gets up and ripped the fake bloody patch off of her stomach** What?

Inuyasha: **sadly** Did you really mean what you said in the Take?

Kagome: **gently swats Inuyasha's cheek** Of course not! You think I would love a human-hating, blood-loving man like Sesshomaru? Eww!

Inuyasha: **happily sighs**

Kagome: I love Kouga!

Inuyasha: WHAT!

**Director: **I really need to get more sleep. Please, let this all be a dream. Please…

**Director:** Take… Five? No, four? **Groans**

Inuyasha: **Perched on the window sill** Hey, wench, what are you doing

Kagome: One, don't call me wench. Two, I'm doing math.

Kagome: **Hums to herself** Hey, Inu?

Inuyasha: Yeah?

Kagome: Can you help me with my homework?

Inuyasha: Actually, I am not as slow-witted as you think. Now what do you need help with?

Kagome: Here, let me see how good you really are. What is 1+1?

Inuyasha: Hmm. It's a very tough question. For this, you gotta create some imaginary numbers. Take for example, Eleventy-two and three-ty five. You know.

Kagome: excuse me?

Inuyasha: … and then divide by half the two times the number while adding what you subtracted from six…

Kagome: **slaps her forehead** Never mind, Inuyasha. now I know how the director feels.

Inuyasha:…So, 1+1 is 24! See, Kagome! Easy as saying "oswari"

Kagome: Really? So if I say that word thirty times, I'll pass on my test in seconds?

Inuyasha: **nervously** Eh heh… Not really.

Kagome: Oswari!

Inuyasha: **inhaling dust on the floor** Never do that again, please.

**Director:** Take…**falls on the ground snore**

Young Prince Naraku: …and have you done what I demanded from you?

Naraku with baboon suit: Yes sir. But I got to the demon exterminator's village too late. Exterminators and Demons alike were all dead. When the siege was over, there was only one swine left, a half-breed named Inuyasha.

Sango: **in hut** gasp My dear village…Gone… **collapses into pile of tears**

Naraku in Baboon suit: ….I tried to avenge the exterminators by giving them a proper sending-off. But Inuyasha was left alive, and every time I got close he would try to kill me. I had no choice but to return here….

Sango: **emerges from the hut** …Give me… back… my weapons and… armor, and I… will kill… this Inuyasha… **sees that both Narakus are not listening, but staring**

Sango: What?

Naraku: **under his breath** My dear Lady Sango, me tinks you are already well equipped with those two giant hanging things. They're so large, they could probably knock some one out.

Sango: **looks down to find 'two things' that both Narakus were staring at her eyes widen in realization.** Eww, you pervs! She smacked both of them, then runs to the hut to get some clothes on. Some one forgot to reapply her bandages….

**Director: ** **wakes up when Sango collapsed in a pile of tears** Oh dear Kami, I wish my wife had **_those_ **big of things…

Sango: **beats him over the head with her Bommerang, still not dressed** What did you say!

**Director: ** Noth…Nothing!

Hahaha! I really had a laugh while writing all that. Well, on with the real story!

Kagome arrived to school, sweating and out of breath. She ran all the way to school because the darn yellow school bus left without her. She wasn't late, the other people were just early! Kagome huffed and puffed herself past the millions of different cliques, and made a beeline for the library where she could cool off and read in peace. As she opened the door to the library, muscular arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She 'eeped', then tried to stay absolutely still. This poor fool probably mistaken her for someone else…

"Hey there, Kags." A masculine voice said from behind her. Kagome almost collapsed in relief. It was only Hojo.

"Konnichiwa, Hojo-kun." Kagome twirled around in his arms and looked deeply into his cerulean eyes. "Would you mind releasing me? It's getting kind of hard to feel my toes."

"Of course, Kagome-chan!" Hojo replied. "All you had to do was to tell me!" Kagome giggled. Hojo was so strange sometimes.

"Hey, Kagome, I was wondering," Hojo began. At the rise of her eyebrows, which clearly meant: _go on_, Hojo finished. "if you would like to dance with me at the next dance?" Kagome pretended to think, then replied, "Only if you would stop grabbing me around the waist from now on.

Hojo grinned from ear to ear, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. " I'll consider that a yes." He flashed her another smile before strutting down the hall way. Kagome sighed, and continued into the library. How queer it is, to be asked out on a date at school when the next dance was still about a month away!


	3. Enter Shard Collectors!

Title: Poem of Love

Author: Anime Worship

Chapter: 3

Genre: General/ Romance

Return of the wild parodies! Yay!

**Director:** Take One!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **smack**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **splat**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **smack**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **splat**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **smack**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **splat**

Inuyasha: Having fun, wench? At least it's not you that's being splattered!

**Director: **Kagome, you sat boom Inuyasha one to many times. We've gotta try this over again, and this time, say SIT crash with feeling!

**Director:** Take… Two!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **smack**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **splat**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **smack**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **splat**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **smack**

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.

Inuyasha: **splat**

Inuyasha: **groan** why did I ever sign up for this course?

Kagome: Because you lurve me!

Inuyasha: **blush** who told YOU that!

Kagome: You confessed in the last chapter, ya know.

Inuyasha: Well? Have you considered liking me?

Kagome: No.

Inuyasha: WHY NOT!

Kagome: Anger management, my friend.

Inuyasha: Stop avoiding the subject, dmn it!

Kagome: Fine then! I hate you!

Inuyasha: **serious** Really.

Kagome: Yeah.

Inuyasha: No, you really lurve me and your embarrassed to tell me.

Kagome: Who told you that! **Blush**

Inuyasha: Your blush just did.

Kagome: Fine. I guess I do like you. Not love though.

Inuyasha **slyly** Are you sure?

Kagome: **Sit, **Inuyasha! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!

Inuyasha: **turns into Miroku** Thanks, Kagome! I never knew you liked me!

Kagome: Ack! I don't like YOU, Miroku, I love Inuyasha!

Real Inuyasha: **walks in and hears Kagome** Oh, Kagome! I love you too!

Kagome and Director: I really need a new job

**Director: **Take Three!

Inuyasha: **walks in front of group** Darn. I smell a no good flea-bag!

Kagome: Would that be Kouga?

Inuyasha: Don't be stupid, of course he is!

Kouga: **rushes up in tornado** Hi there, Kagome!

Inuyasha: What the hll are you here for, wolf?

Kouga **gives Inuyasha a glare** To check up on Kagome, you idiot bastard!

Inuyasha: The hll no!

Kouga: Get behind me, Kagome

Kagome: Please, Kouga, Inuyasha: Don't fight!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, Kagome's protecting me for once

Kouga: **surprised** And why ever not, my woman?

Kagome: For the last time, I'm not YOUR WOMAN!

Kouga: Why not?

Kagome: Because you are conceited, haughty, egotistical, bigheaded, superior, proud, overconfident, supercilious, pompous, patronizing, air-headed, and way too protective….

Kouga: **to himself** Do I really have an airy, large head?

Ten minutes later 

Kagome: And you know what! I think you're… kinda cute! (from Robots. Piper said it. Hee Hee hee)

Kouga: Really!

Inuyasha: **sweatdrop** wahhh!

**Director: **Kagome, you've had way too much sugar, you can't even read your script! I'm putting you off of Trix cereal for a whole minute!

Kagome: **cry** NNNNOOOOO!

Director: snore 

Rin: Jaken-sama! Come and play with Rin!

Jaken: Oh gawd no!

Rin: Yay! Jaken will play with Rin now!

Jaken: Whatever, ninjen.

Rin: Don't be mean, Jaken!

Jaken: …

Rin: Jaken! You forgot your script!

Sesshomaru: **appears behind Rin** This Sesshomaru will teach Jaken's mouth a lesson so he won't forget his script…

Jaken: Noo! I mean, yes master!

Sesshomaru: **disappears**

Jaken: **Grabs Rin's hand** Let's go play… um… Tag!

Rin: No, Jaken. I'm tired. I need some sleep!

Jaken: No! We'll play now and sleep later!

Rin: Sleep…

Jaken: Fine then! Let's play, chase Jaken around a tree!

Rin: No.

Jaken: Please!

Rin: No.

**Director:** Is it just me, or is it opposite day for Rin and Jaken?

Director: Take… **falls off his high chair** I really need life insurance.

Kagome: **in a hot spring** Ack! Inuyasha, you perv! Go away, now!

Inuyasha: **Steps out from behind a tree** And what if I don't?

Kagome: Fine, be that way.

Inuyasha: What are you planning to do, wen---

Kagome: **takes huge breath** Inuyasha… sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and sit!

Inuyasha: Oh gawd. I think I made a hole through the world when I started in Japan. I think I'm in Hollywood, USA!

Britney Spears: **holds up her huge tits** Can you sign these?

Inuyasha: **sweatdrop** What's wrong with you! **jumps back into the hole.**

Kagome: **on other side** Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Kagome: You are in my spring.

Inuyasha: So?

Kagome: I'm naked, you idiot!

Inuyasha: Yeah? There's absolutely nothing to see, anyway.

Kagome: Oh yeah! Take… this!

Kagome: **throws rock at him**

Inuyasha: **thowk**

Kagome: **throws book at him**

Inuyasha: **Splat**

Kagome: **heaves rubber duckie**

Inuyasha: **gets hit in the face**

Kagome: Actually, I want to keep my rubber duckie.

Kagme **peels rubber duckie off of Inuyasha's face.**

**Director:** Oh gawd. Someone shoot me.

Kagome: Jerk!

Sesshomaru: Bitch.

Kagome: asshole!

**Director:** zzz…

Sesshomaru: whore.

Kagome: prick.

Sesshomaru: cunt.

Kagome: dick head!

Sesshomaru: wench!

Kagome: Frosty.

Sesshomaru: Barney!

**Director**: **snaps awake** oh st

Kagome: What did you just call me **Eyes flare with anger**

Sesshomaru: **chuckles**

**Director**: I think he called you that overgrown, gay, purple, extinct, baby singer, dinosaur called "Barney".

Kagome: I AM NOT BARNEY! **smacks Sesshomaru upside the head**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Chex Mix and Ramen in my pantry. T-T

Kagome just walked into the library when the bell rang. _Dang it!_ Kagome thought. Seconds later, a wave of older teenagers swept her off her feet, screaming and elbowing to get out of the small single door. (A/N: Don't you hate it when you are squeezed between a doorframe and about one hundred people?)

Kagome finally escaped from the zoo that was the library, and headed for her locker. She stopped in front of it, twisted the lock for her combo, and opened the locker door. Inside was almost as empty as a disclaimer's wallet. (A/N: No offence, disclaimers, but I never heard of a rich disclaimer!) She sighed and tugged out her math book and binder. Kagome pulled out her little locker mirror and inspected her reflection. It smiled serenely back. She unzipped her backpack and drew out a few bottles of makeup and mascara.

Kagome lightly dipped her index finger into the Ivory Foundation bottle, then swirled it into her face. Next, she applied a layer of Moon Shine Finish. Kagome whipped on some expensive lip gloss (cherry flavor) and dabbed on some First Blush…blush. She swept her hair up into a messy ponytail, slammed her locker shut, and strode all the way to Math Class.

Kagome didn't talk to anyone, or did anyone talk to her. She didn't have many friends at school, but it wasn't like she wanted any, either. Friends drag you down, poke fun at you, and get you in trouble. She didn't want that to happen. What a blemish it would be on a resume, even if that were a long way off!

Kags arrived first at her math class. Her assigned seat was right next to the door out. Which turn out to be both a blessing and a curse. She was always the first one out, but every morning, many boys would kick the legs of her desk. Which turned out to be a pain in the butt.

Once again, Kagome glanced over to her right and saw Hojo also looking in her direction. When did that boy get a clue that she didn't like him? One could just walk up to him and say: "I hate you." And he would reply: "I'd love to come to the dance with you!" Psh! Clue less. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Hojo turned down another slut. He would tell them no, and smile in her direction really wide.

Sensei Tokipu was 'late' to class once again. He was probably in the teacher's lounge finishing up his fourth cup of coffee. A bemused expression crossed her face, just as the door slammed open. All useless chatter stopped, pairs of eyes zoomed too 'up-and-down' the newcomer. There stood their teacher, Mr. Tokipu. He paused and stared up in the class, clad in a striped flannel and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He was young, only about 24. And to some people, of course, not including Kagome, he was HOT.

Mr. Tokipu strode to his lecture podium, and swept his eyes up and down the rows. He had piercing blue eyes, contrasting from his naturally spiky orange hair. He had high cheekbones, and his lips were only a shade darker than Kagome's lip gloss. He stood 5'7, towering over many a young man in the hallway.

Despite his appearances, Mr. Tokipu claimed he was still single and virgin. Many a female's hearts swooned at this. It was only too bad that Mr. Tokipu planned to stay virgin until after he was married, or else many girls would have quickly seduced him…

Kagome willed away all those naughty thoughts and concentrated on her grading. She was one of few who had completed the 60 question homework page. So far, 49/49 of her's were correct. Kagome wondered how the other students who did their homework were doing.

"Number 52… 983. Number 53… 12.5. Number 54… $3,600,000. Number 55…" The teacher droned on. Kagome still had all of them right. _Hmm._ She thought to herself._ I think that extra hour of studying really paid off!_

After grading, Kagome handed up her paper. She wiped her desk clean of any imaginary dust. Now came time for their exam grades. _Oh holy kami, please let me get a high score_ Kagome thought, wiping her brow of cold sweat that was beginning to form…

With the Inuyasha Group 

"Darn that wench! When will she be back!" a certain hanyou dog-demon exclaimed as he took out stress on a tree. The tree splintered, much to the slight satisfaction of Inuyasha. A demon exterminator, a perverted monk, and a fox child look on as Inuyasha was beginning to kill a whole forest.

"Inuyasha, calm down! Kagome will be back when the time is right!" Miroku hissed. Inuyasha turned to the monk, and stated: "And that will be…" Miroku gulped and looked at the beautiful Lady Sango for an answer. She shrugged her shoulders, and petted her fire-neko pet, Kirara.

"Well?" a P.O.-ed Inuyasha demanded. Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, this era is not her home. She must probably be lonely here without her companions! Wouldn't you take every single minute of time you had to spare here if you were taken to some New World?" Inuyasha thought. Yeah, the monk was right, but—shimatta—they had a mission!

Inuyasha dejectedly sighed and replied "Guess you're right."

Shippo finally spoke up and yelled "How would you guess that he was right? Only SMART people like…me… are good at guessing games! You on the other hand…" Inuyasha punching him on the top of his head cut Shippo short.

"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping back from the now crying Shippo.

"I'm g..going t..to **sniffle** tell O..okaa-s..san about y…you hurting m..mee!" Shippo wailed as Inuyasha bounded off into –who knows where—into the forest.


	4. Till Death Shall We Part

Title: Poem of Love

Author: Anime Worship

Genre: Romance, General

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: I Hate you, stupid computer!

Disclaimer: Ever since I hid Romiku Takahashi in the closet, this piece of crap won't work! And now, I don't have Romiku's personal information! Dang it, I'll never be rich. T-T

hr 

Hey everyone, it's Anime Worship. I hope you enjoy the story so far. This chapter is when Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou for the last time. So she runs away. Major lemon from Inuyasha and Kikyou, and a devastated Kagome in this chapter. Don't like heart- breaks, don't read. It made me sad when I wrote it.

And where would this chappie be without my amazing PARODIES!

**Director: **Rin, you've got to be more energetic about things, please. Take ONE!

Rin: Jaken-sama? Why is the sky blue?

Jaken: What? What are you talking about? **stared at Rin as though she were crazy**

Rin: The sky. It's blue.

Jaken: Of course it's blue! It's always been blue! It will always be blue! DUH!

Rin: It wasn't blue last night. Why was it not blue then?

Jaken: Because it was night!

Rin: Why is the sky different in the day and at night?

Jaken: **Distractedly **Because it is the way of things!

Rin: But why is it the way of things?

Jaken: **slaps forehead** Silly ningen, it just is! Just as you change and grow and chatter constantly, the sky changes between day and night. It's just so!

Rin: Why do I change and grow?

Jaken: GAH! **throws hands up in the air**

Rin: Jaken-sama?

Jaken: Yes, Rin? **The green toad took a deep breath, before facing the curious one.**

You did not answer my question."

Rin: Oh. Jaken-sama? Why do you not answer?

Jaken: Because I'm hoping if I don't you'll stop asking questions.

Rin: Oh! You're silly, Jaken-sama. This Rin doesn't stop talking!

Rin: Jaken-sama?

Silence.

Rin: Jaken-sama?

Silence.

Rin: **walked up to the little imp, very quietly, sneaking up behind, tiptoeing as she went, and got right behind his ear, and…**

Rin: **Screaming** JAKEN-SAMA!

Jaken: Ahh! What? What is it?

Rin: Why is the sky blue?

**Director**: Very good, actually. I should raise your pay, Rin!

Jaken: Wahh! What about this retainer?

**Director**: You were more like a prop than a character, so why pay such an insignificant thing, eh?

Jaken: **Boo-hoo! I've worked MUCH harder than that little girl!** But director…

**Director**: Shut your mouth, you filthy demon. Or do I have to get Lord Sesshomaru to do it?

Jaken: Eeep!

**Director**: That's what I thought.

Inuyasha: **very angrily** Come back you little brat!

Shippo: No! **Screams as he leap over the table**

Inuyasha: Give me

Shippo **clutches a bottle** No

Inuyasha: **Anime vein on forehead** Give me!

Shippo: Never!

Inuyasha: GIVE ME!

Shippo: NO!

Kagome: **watched as Inuyasha chased Shippo around the room, Inuyasha is right on Shippo's heels.**

Inuyasha: **suddenly trips and fall face first to the floor** Darn you fox

Shippo: **quickly climbs onto the roof; Shippo holds the "substances" close to him**

It all mine….. It's all mine…. No one can have it, its all mine!

Kagome: Note to self: Either bring enough sugar for everyone, or don't give a demon sugar at all!

Inuyasha: Hey, squirt. What are you up to?

Souta: Playing Pic Min.

Inuyasha: **raises eyebrow** Playing, you say?

Souta: **sweatdrop** Yeah?

Inuyasha: **shoves Souta into Game Room** Show me how.

Souta: Wahhh?

Inuyasha: **growl** You heard me fine the first time, squirt.

Souta: Ack! OK! Here let me show…

Souta: **grabbed the game back and turn on the game, he handed back to Inuyasha, Inuyasha was seemed to be clearly amused by the color buttons**

Inuyasha: Look at all the colors! smiled happily as he pushes the buttons and the light flashed. The look of his eyes went huge….

Inuyasha: **excitedly** Wow!

Souta: **in a bored voice **I know

Souta: **smiled at Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha: **Focused deeply in the game**

_10 minutes later…._

**BASH!**

Souta: **Startled and jumped up and ran to where the noises were coming from.**

**There he saw Inuyasha with a now untransformed Tetsuigua in his hands**

Inuyasha: DEMONS! There were demons inside…. And I destroyed them!

**Inuyasha's attitude suddenly changed from nervous to looking very proud of himself, Inuyasha walked away happily swinging the rusty sword in his hand. Souta look to the ground to see the game pieces smashed up on the ground….**

Souta: He better start earning big bucks 'cause he just broke the fifth Nintendo I've ever owned…**grumble, grumble**

Kagome: Inuyasha, when was the last time you had a bath?

Inuyasha: Um…

Kagome: Never mind. Don't answer that question!

Inuyasha: Feh.

Kagome: Well, we **are** near a hot spring, and I **did **bring my washing supplies…

Inuyasha: **eyes widen** You mean, you want me to take a bath?

Kagome: In easier terms, yeah.

Inuyasha: Fine then.

Kagome: **happy sigh** Let's go then!

_At hot spring_

Kagome: Ahh…

Inuyasha: Kagome, do I have to get naked?

Kagome: **Eyes twitch** Yes. I want you clean all over, please.

Inuyasha: Fine. **He stripped down to his boxers that Kagome gave him earlier**

Kagome: **Hands Inuyasha Shampoo** This stuff makes your hair all pwetty-ful and clean.

Make sure you don't get it into your eyes, cause that'll really BURN.

Inuyasha: Feh. Is this all you humans use?

Kagome: No. It's just the beginning.

Kagome: Now, here's the conditioner. It untangles the knots in your hair. Be careful…

Inuyasha: It smells like… Sakura blossoms.

Kagome: Yeah. It says right here **points to label on bottle** that it's Sakura Scented.

Inuyasha: What else do I have to put on?

Kagome: Soap.

Inuyasha: Sow-pe?

Kagome: Yep. It gets off most of the sweat off of your body. **Passes a wet bar of Dove to Inuyasha**

Inuyasha: Oops! **Bar of soap slips and flies up. Inuyasha catches it, but it flew out of his hands once again. **

Inuyasha: I'll catch that demon! **The bar slips out of his hands about five more times. It falls in the water. **

Kagome: Here, let me. **Dives down and grabs the slick bar of Dove**.

Inuyasha: How come it jumps out of MY hands, and yet you could touch it?

Kagome: One, I don't hold it like I would a sword. Loosen up!

Inuyasha: **mutters**

Kagome: What was that? Don't make me say the word on you!

Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare!

Kagome: **smiles mischievously** Who says? SIT!

Inuyasha: **plunges into water** Blub blub blub!

Kagome: Oh Kami! Inuyasha could drown! I've killed him! I've killed Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: **Appears behind her **as much as you want it, you haven't seen the death of me yet!

Kagome: Oh gawd, I'm soo sorry, Inuyasha! I wasn't thinking!

Inuyasha: When do you ever?

Kagome: Sit! Oh, no! Oops!

Inuyasha: Blub blub blub.

And… here it is… the moment you've all been waiting for! **Pulls out Fourth Chapter of Poem of Love** Chappie FOUR!

Kagome didn't feel too well by the end of fifth period. Maybe because the cafeteria was serving crappy cold pizza again. Boy, those people really need to spend just a little bit more thought on appetites…

Kagome tried hard to remember what her grammar teacher was rambling about. She knew she heard the words 'quiz' and 'diagramming'. Kagome put two and two together, and realized that they were going to have a quiz on sentence diagramming. Dang it! Didn't the teacher, Mrs. Jonesaru understand that kids at her age just don't diagram sentences like 'the puppy ran to meet the cat'. How lame the questions are!

She would never take the end of school bell for granted ever again! Kagome rushed back home, gathered her feudal era stuff, and left for the well. She cracked open the battered door and looked inside. Even though the seemingly innocent well brought her to one of her favorite-est places in the whole world, she still had the creeps casually walking in and out of the well house. Kagome had walked over to the well while she was thinking. Throwing a goodbye farewell into the empty air, Kagome jumped through the well.

It was a feeling she could never describe. Her body defied the laws of gravity, yet it still had a pull. The blue sprinkles around her never seemed to stop amazing her. They twinkled and danced at no recognizable pattern. After an eternity, or less than a second, Kagome found herself landing neatly on the bottom of the well of the other side. Her white tennis shoes stepped lightly over the moist clay. Kagome hoisted herself over the edge, and managed to flip over. She stood back up, disturbing the little blue flowers that grew besides the well. She dusted herself off, and took a look around her.

Kagome was in the Feudal era. This place had became her second home, and she would try to visit as often as she possible could. Kagome drew a deep breathe of clean fresh air into her lungs. After a bit, she exhaled. This was one of the countless things about the Feudal era that she loved. It was pure and clean, untainted by any machinery or building. It was just… so.

Kagome followed the sound of the running brook to get to her companions. Until Kagome had learned to trust in the Feudal era, she considered Miroku, Sango, and Shippo mere acquaintances. Now, they mean only one word to her: _Family_.

Kagome smiled to herself as she skipped on, but was brought to ALERT when she heard a masculine voice. _It's probably just a mindless demon. _She chastised herself of being so apprehensive as to jump when a noise was heard. Her rambling mind was cut short by a female's tone of voice "Inuyasha. So you did think of me."

Those seven words brought her happy façade to a standstill. Once again, her lover was with his ex, Kikyou. It hurt her so bad inside to be betrayed. She had done nothing wrong, yet he still casts her aside for the dead. What did Inuyasha see in the dead miko any ways? She clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. She hated that Kikyou for disillusioning her good friend on the verge of committing suicide to join her in death. They said, _until death we part, _So shouldn't Kikyou have moved on?

Kagome willed herself to go see if it was truly Inuyasha. Part of her broken heart said to run away and save herself from going berserk, but another side, which she tended to listen to more, said to go and investigate.

---Inuyasha and Kikyou---

Inuyasha bounded into the dark Forest of Inuyasha to escape from the present. His friends did not and will not understand that he was still preoccupied with the past. Literally. Didn't know exactly where he was going to, but felt a strong urge to go on. Soon, Inuyasha came to a clearing. Before him laid a gigantic tree, Randriko. But it wasn't that which drew his attention. It was more of the beautiful corpse who rested at the base of it. Kikyou.

Inuyasha staggered forward, and the figure rose gracefully. She promenaded over to him, and cupped his cheek. It was warm with life. Kikyou wished to change that tonight. Right there, right then.

"Inuyasha. So you did think of me." Kikyou stated in her quiet monotone. She glanced up at him through her quarter-inch long eyelashes. "How's it been, koi?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's been horrible. I feel… more cold and distant than ever. Now and then, I feel myself drifting away from this world. Everything goes blank. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I think I'm dying again. Without one portion of my soul, I won't make it past a moon cycle." Kikyou half- fibbed as she heaved a great sigh. It was true that she wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Kikyou. I will you do _anything_ to keep you alive. Even if it means to forfeit my life. You promised to never leave my side, and I yours." Inuyasha promised as he pulled the cold Kikyou into the warmest hug she ever experienced.

Kikyou felt guilty for lying, but she _did_ want her own life back. She wasn't suited for sharing her soul with anyone, not even for the Gods above. Kikyou sighed as she looked into the captivating eyes of her past lover. What he had said had partially panged her heart, knowing that she could never hold him for long with that _one girl_ with him. If she won him over…

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, really slowly, making him feel important. "What would happen if we mated, for life?" Inuyasha's eyes got as large as saucers as Kikyou shed her miko garb, revealing some curves that she wouldn't ever show to another man…

Inuyasha and Kikyou mated that night, leaving a poor, distraught Kagome to fend for herself as she wandered into the Heart of the Forest. She knew they were going to do _that. _Kagome jogged for sometime, tears flowing freely from her eyes. What would matter if some youkai killed her? She had nothing to live for anyways. The love of her life loved her rival. Her heart was beyond broken, just like the last Inuya--- No. Even the memory of his name brought pain to her broken heart.

"Oh, Kami, Whhyy!" Kagome screamed to the heavens. The sky seemed to swirl for a moment, and then a lightening flash hit directly beside her. It was so startling, Kagome jumped. But that jump had carried her closer to the bolt than expected. Her hand landed in the bolt. A spark of pink rushed through her, connecting with the flash. Kagome screamed. She screamed of an untimely death, betrayal, and a lost love. She fell unconscious when a searing pain jolted up her arm. She knew no more… just a flash of amber on white.


	5. Enter Saviour, Sesshomaru!

Title: Poem of Love

Author: Anime Worship

Genre: Romance/General

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: Time to look at my emails again! **boots up computer**

Computer: Romiku Takahashi, you have… 200 new emails.

Disclaimer: OH JOY! Lots a chatting! Whoa hoo!

Email from Hailey Buster: Dear R. T., what is your favorite color?

Disclaimer: Uh… pink? **types quickly**

Email from Angelica Barbon: Last week you said your most favorite color was green, though!

Disclaimer: **sweatdrop** Well, uh, Hey! That **was **last week, right? And this is this week? **Types more nonsense**

**Director: **Inuyasha, in this scene, you will prove to Kagome that you can read about snakes, OK?

Inuyasha: Sure, which magazine should I read from?

**Director:** The one that says "National Geographic", 'kay?

Inuyasha: But I can't read big words like Geographic!

**Director:** **slaps forehead** Just pick the one that has 'National' in front of it, OK?

Inuyasha: Feh.

**Director:** I'll take that as a yes. Take One.

Inuyasha: **picks up random magazine** Hmm… Interesting!

Kagome: Yeah. All MY magazines are interesting.

Inuyasha: No, listen to this! **reads from magazine**

Inuyasha: Name: 'Expecteria Trouserius' (Trouser Snake)

Location: Throughout the World

Description: One-eyed, with a mushroom-shaped head (other types come with extra layers of skin).

Color varies from pink to black.

Fang-less with a highly venomous spit.

(spit can reach distances up to 2-3 feet).

Length varies from 4-15 inches, depending on it's mood & sub- species.

Symptoms: This snake attacks mainly women in the lower front abdomen, resulting in an inconspicuous bump. Then a severe swelling followed by excruciating pain after nine months. The attack is not usually fatal.

Habitat: Usually found in bedrooms, but has been known to appear in the most unusual places.

What to do when attacked:

Tourniquet: Do not apply a tourniquet, as the venom is too deep in the body to be affected.

Cutting the wound: This would be completely unnecessary and ineffective, as the bleeding will sop after a few weeks anyhow.

Sucking the wound: This method is the most popular with the victim, but so far has not been reported to lead to any success.

Searching for anti-venom:

Place four fingers of the right hand around the neck of the reptile, with the thumb in the front.

Grip firmly and move the hand in an upwards and downwards motion.

This will result in the snake becoming highly aggressive, very rigid & spitting. The time taken for this milking process depends entirely on the milker and the last time the snake attacked.

Once milked, the snake should remain harmless for about 20 minutes.

Conclusion:

This snake, although it is very aggressive and active, is not necessarily a vermin. Treated with the right respect, it makes a wonderful… pet.

Inuyasha: Wow! I never knew such a snake existed! What do you think if we found one…Kagome? **Sees that Kagome isn't listening** KAGS!

Kagome: **extremely red in the face** Inuyasha, I don't think that is my article.

Inuyasha: Eh? What's wrong?

Kagome: **blush** The author isn't taking about a regular snake, you see. It's talking about the thing that guys have that us girls don't have.

Inuyasha: You must mean… Oh gawd. **Blushes**

**Director**: **runs in** Hey, wrong magazine, Inu! That's MY magazine!

**Director**: **sweatdrop** That's not National Geographic, that's National PORNOGRAPHIC!

Kagome and Inuyasha: Ew, boss! You read… PORNO!

**Director**: How'd ya know?

Kagome and Inuyasha: **Fall over anime-style**

Kagome woke up on something… soft. She brought her palm up to her forehead, and blocked out the bright sun. Only then did it come to her what had happened yesterday… Kagome's eyes filled with tears as soon as she remembered Inuyasha's betrayal. Pushing them away, Kagome had no choice but to get up and investigate her surroundings. She gasped. It wasn't where she remembered being left. All around her grew bountiful flowers. Every petal shape and color imaginable were probably all here. Kagome then saw what exactly she was laying on. She was smothered in a huge, soft, beige… FLUFFY! She enthusiastically wrapped her arms around it, then jumped back, frightened, when she heard a low growl. Sesshomaru! He was sitting under a gianormous shady tree. It was his tail which Kagome had so close to her right now. The whole thing gave a twitch, and Kagome dropped it.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathed. His sun-kissed eyes twitched in annoyance, and the elegant inu-taiyoukai was instantly holding her up by the neck. Kagome drew in a deep breath of air, only to choke on it, because it couldn't go either up or down.

"That's Sesshomaru-**sama** to you, filthy human scum!" Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome drew back in fear, well, tried to, anyways. Her feet dangled uselessly two inches above sweet grass. Sesshomaru, seeing that Kagome's face was practically blue, dropped her in a pile on the ground.

As soon as Kags regained her breath, she called out a one worded question to Sesshomaru, who at the moment, was thinking the same.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stiffened while walking away, and resumed walking. Kagome patiently waited until he left for somewhere until she jumped amidst the field of flowers. Picking some here, smelling some here…

"_Stupid Girl'_ Sesshomaru thought as he strode through the forest. You should always be in sight of me all the time. "_But it WAS me who walked away from her.'_ Said another voice inside his head. Sesshomaru ordered it away, and continued to walk through the forest. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It was Kagome!

Kagome had not really paid attention to her surroundings. She didn't hear the soft crunches of dried sandals. All she felt was a rough breath on her shoulder that smelt of cheap wine and onions before she was forcefully pushed to the ground. His thugs who surrounded her accompanied the intruder, a male slaver.

Kagome tried to pry him off of herself, but he was too heavy. She drew in a sharp lungful of breath, ready to scream for someone—anyone—to come and help her!

The slaver vigorously slid off her outer kimono, well, actually, Sesshomaru's, and held a thin dagger to her throat.

"Make a sound," he said, "And this pretty head won't be on your neck anymore."

Kagome's tears coursed down her face as she was rid of her inner kimono, also which was Sesshomaru's. Now all she had on her were her school blouse and skirt.

The man licked his scarred lips as her brought a hand down to her womanhood and rubbed. Kagome gasped in hatred. His thugs all turned their backs on the two as the raper slid Kagome's skimpy skirt off. Kagome tried to kick him in his jewels, but was rewarded with a sharp slap to her face. The man finished undressing her down to her bra, which he—stupidly—could not figure not how to remove. He undressed himself before a crying Kagome, who covered her eyes. The slaver grinned and pulled her hands away. Kagome gasped—he was enormously filthy—as he put all of his weight on her chest, licking and nipping her breasts.

Kagome cried her poor heart out. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to live a long and happy life at Inuyasha's side. She was supposed to happily produce him many heirs, and watch as they all grew up. She wasn't supposed to be betrayed and raped!

By now, the intruder had moved down to her womanhood. He licked at it, and when her crossed legs covered it, he forcefully shoved them apart again. He positioned himself over her, then drove into her forcefully.

Kagome screamed bloody mary as something large entered her privates. She heard a moan of pleasure from this sick bastard as he crushed his filthy lips against her as he buckled his hips. Kagome gasped in shock and the man entered her mouth. She thrashed under him as he drove into her farther.

Sesshomaru barreled through the trees and was infuriated by what was happening. The thugs banded together and charged blindly at him. Sesshomaru dove into the smelly bunch and immediately cut down three. As he turned to the fourth, he heard a huge scream from Kagome once again, and stabbed the raper in the face and chest with his poisonous claws. He man fell on the ground after Kagome fearfully crawled out from under him. Kagome winced in pain as the cold member was ripped from her body. She scooted to a side and quickly donned on an inner kimono before fainting.

Sesshomaru turned back to the thugs. The muggers, who looked over their dead leader, quickly turned tail and ran. Sesshomaru let them go. Let their dead companions be a lesson for all of them…

The angry inu quickly turned back to the frightened girl. Her heart was still beating quickly in her chest. Sesshomaru was quite pleased that she had donned the kimono on before going unconscious. The Great Lord of the West strode quickly to her and inspected her wounds. They included a bruised cheek, a gushing wound at her neck, and horrible bruises between her thighs. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief when he smelt that her womanhood was still intact.

He wrapped her up his fluffy tail and took to the skies with her limp body in her arm. Her whimpered, and fell silent once again. Sesshomaru sighed and quickly return to the castle.

His groveling retainer, a toad imp named Jaken. Jaken bowed low as he landed. Jaken, who was still sputtering complaints and apologies, was quickly shut up when he laid eyes on the creature his master held to his chest. Another human! And a human in his master's kimono, at that!

Jaken began to complain indignantly as Sesshomaru breezed past him.

"Jaken. Bring a healer and a miko out here. Now." Sesshomaru ordered as he carefully laid the precious Kagome on the grass. She groaned as she left the warmth in his arm. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, then smirked. So the human like his arm, did she? He brushed a stray band off hair out of her closed eyes, and then quickly recoiled. He was NOT going to bend so low as to touch a **human**. No, he wasn't. Not now, not ever. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as his father did.

Jaken returned with a healer and a miko. All three glanced at him and Kagome surprised. The Great Lord brushed off his kimono and stood. He demanded that Kagome was healed as of yesterday. The miko and the healer began their work, no questions between them.

Two Days Later… 

"Milord, the human refuses to come back to reality." Jaken said as he faced his tired master. Sesshomaru had not slept for two days, keeping a log on Kagome's health. Jaken snorted. Who would keep themselves awake for so long as to take care of a human wench?

Sesshomaru breezed past him, once again, and made his way to her room at the end of the hall way. The door flew open and a flustered healer and miko curtsied low. His eyes swept over the two servants to the girl on the bed. Her skin was a pale as death color, and her hair was limp. Sesshomaru felt her wrist. Only a slight thumping reassured him that she was still in this world.

He faced the two ladies and demanded to know her state. The miko was first to speak up.

"The girl is affected by a deep stress and fever. May I ask, milord, if she was doused in cold liquid, then chilled by the elements?" the sweating brunette asked. Sesshomaru thought for a second. The only liquid she was doused in was the raper's blood. And the cloud was normally too fast for humans' likings.

"Yes." Was his curt reply as the healer took over.

"We've bandaged all of her wounds, sire, but we couldn't mend her broken heart." The healer said enigmatically. At the raise of one perfectly arched eyebrow, she quickly added, "All of last night, she was thrashing and softly whispering a name that sounded like 'Inuyama' or something like that. She cried, sire. She cried for Inuyama."

Sesshomaru twitched. So she was dreaming about his half- brother, eh?

"… she also said something about a certain 'Kinky-ho' and saying: Don't leave me…" filled in the miko.

"Leave me alone with this girl." Sesshomaru commanded as the two ran out of the room, each sweeping a hasty curtsy before going out the door. Sesshomaru walked to the bed and watched Kagome's chest fill weakly with air, then heaving a tiny exhale. She was going to die by this rate!

Sesshomaru couldn't let her die because his ward, Rin, had come down with a fever and coma-like state that all of the healers were baffled by. They all said that the condition would break on its own in a few days, but it has been two weeks.

Anyway, Sesshomaru loomed over her cold body, then carefully slit his left wrist with a sharpened claw. He coaxed Kagome's mouth to open, and a drops of burgundy- colored blood fell in. Kagome drew out a ragged sigh before choking on the liquid. Sesshomaru held up his hand to her mouth before too much blood was coughed up. Kagome swallowed.

She drew in a broken breath of air and let in out. Sesshomaru listened for another pitiful inhale, but it never came…

MUAHAHAHA! I AM SOOO EVIL! It's a cliffie. Don't kill me now, Kags isn't going to die (or so you think). Review, review, review! Thank you all of those who already replied. I LOVE YOU!

♥♥♥ Ohyasumi♥♥♥

♥♥♥ Anime Worship♥♥♥


	6. Two Souls Talking

**Director:** **snooze**

Kagome: **crying really hard**

Inuyasha: Kagome what happened?

Kagome: Inuyasha, I'm so scared! **sob sob**

Inuyasha: Kagome, what is it? I'll take care of it!

Kagome: Promise? **wipes the tears from her wet eyes**

Inuyasha: **nods head looking sooo cute**

Kagome: Inuyasha, down in the basement is a fearsome… enemy. It can only be killed by… **whispered the rest in Inuyasha's ear**

Inuyasha: **After Kagome explained what was needed to be done, he left her to face this… demon. As Inuyasha made his way down into the basement, he could only laugh at the foolishness of Kagome. No demon has ever beaten him! It did have a strange way of being killed though. Inuyasha glanced around and saw the sword hanging over the basket of sand. Kagome said that the tough part was getting it. She also warned him not to inhale too much sand.**

Inuyasha: **Suddenly a smell bombarded him that made him weak. He felt sick. He stumbled back and away from the sword and ran towards the stairs. He panted as he raced out of the door at the top. His knees were weak and shaky.** How could something that small make me so afraid, dang it!

Inuyasha: **sees Kagome white and figured he was too** I'm soo sorry Kags. I-I…

Kagome: I know Inuyasha. It's not your fault. There are some things that even a demon can't do. **makes her way towards the basement to retrieve the 'demon**'

Inuyasha: Don't do it, Kagome! It's far too strong!

Kagome: But Inuyasha, I must. It's my destiny. **Kagome and Inuyasha stare at each other**

Souta: **sighs while grabbing a cloths-pin and a bag begins to walk into the basement. **

After a few minutes…

Kagome: oh gawd, Souta! You're alive! **Huggles**

Inuyasha: hey squirt. I'm prouda ya.

Souta: **he sighed and walked away from Kagome and Inuyasha** Guys, it's only the litter box.

Story TIME!

Sesshomaru didn't inhale for quite a few minutes. He waited to hear Kagome's next breath of life. It still didn't come. Sesshomaru turned back to the door as he felt some pinpricks at the side of his eyes. _'Now not only have I lost Rin, but a innocent miko as well'. _Sesshomaru was about to leave the room when something caught his ear.

"…ses..shomaru…?" A weak piteous voice whispered from behind him. He turned around, and saw a barely alive Kagome trying to get up. Sesshomaru sauntered back to the bedside, utterly relieved. The miko had lived after all, eh?

"Wench. You are alive." Sesshomaru uttered, not giving out any hints from below his stoic mask. What Sesshomaru got was completely different from what he expected. He thought that Kagome would be thankful and hug him if she could, but instead, her eyes filled with tears as she laid back down. Her eyes looked dark and dead.

"Don't… call me w-wench." She moaned unhappily as Sesshomaru loomed over her prone frame.

"Inu—**he**… used to call m-me that too." Kagome finished. Saliva gathered in the back of her throat and she hacked. At least now Sesshomaru knew that Kagome didn't see him as Inu-baka. He once again brought up his stoic mask as he said: "You were diagnosed with some sickness or something. I gave you some of my blood so that you can live."

Once again, Sesshomaru was completely thrown off by the miko's emotional discharge. Kagome, still on the bed, whimpered as the pain shifted from between her legs and rushed up to her head.

"Why did you heal me. You could've just left me to die." Kagome spat out with little passion. The Ice Lord's eyes opened a fraction wider than normal, though Kagome didn't catch the rare show of emotion. "Tell this Sesshomaru why you are eager to die."

"Because I have nothing to live for. The love of my life left me, my friends haven't come to find me. I have nothing to live for, so why not end my life and give Kikyou's full soul back to her. That would make Inu—everyone happy." Sesshomaru was once again surprised, but was able to hear a tiny little part worm itself out of Kagome's pale lips. "…except for me." Kagome's eyes filled with tears once again. Soon, the pillow that supported her head was thoroughly wet. Sesshomaru stood there, watching her cry. He didn't know how to comfort a woman, and even if he did, he wouldn't. Just because he was a demon and she was a human.

Sesshomaru felt an unfamiliar phase of Kagome's eternal emotions. Was it… depression or peace? Sesshomaru dared himself to raise his eyes to Kagome's. It took all of his 499 years of emotional training not to gasp and stare. Kagome was surrounded by a faint blue glow. She was still conscious, but she seemed to be in a whole new dimension. Her face was twisted in pain, but her mouth negated her face and was curved up in a smile. Sesshomaru stared in wonder as the blue aura grew to contain the whole room. It glowed like something actually alive, channeling and frothing in the air.

Suddenly, the kimono that Sesshomaru wore began to feel uncomfortable. The owner looked down in surprise. The fabric was getting eaten away by caustic powers! His left arm –or where it was supposed to be glowed a faint pink, then the arm grew to about elbow's length. Now all that was missing was his hand. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered, confused. When he looked up, the item of his confusion had fallen back on the bed, writhing like some invisible force was strangling her.

As he neared the bed again, Kagome's heartbeat began to fill his ears. The pulsing of her fragile heart had always calmed him for some unspeakable reason. Magically, Kagome's chest began to fill with a huge ball of silver. Sesshomaru's mouth fell open in a very unregal-like way. A woman slid out of her chest. It was only one way to describe her… startling. Her face captivated one in its ivory glory, lips instigating one to speak, her eyes piercing right through Sesshomaru's soul. Her hair was done in pearls. She was dressed in a Ching Dynasty style outfit, down to her gold- tipped shoes. Sesshomaru knew who this was. This was the most powerful priestess in the world. This was… Midoroko.

Midoroko's brown eyes snapped open, swept over the room, then landed on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's mouth took in one more breath of air than needed. In other words, he gasped.

Midoroko gave him a simpering smile, then spoke in a tone that both was calming and frightening: "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Son of the Noble Inutashio, Brother of Lord Inuyasha, who is currently…" her eyes swept over the dead-like body of Kagome, "…not here."

Sesshomaru regained his posture, then demanded "What business do you have here?"

Midoroko smirked. "When a woman falls out of a love triangle, her fairy godmother is supposed to save her."

Sesshomaru winced, then remarked "That would make you her protector."

Midoroko sadly smiled. "yes."

Suddenly, another figure exploded out of Kagome's chest. It was Kikyou. Kikyou was only translucent, her other part of her soul on Earth. Kikyou's eyes flew open in shock, and then asked: "what have you done to me?"

Midoroko replied to her: "Kagome."

Kikyou gasped, then turned to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were clouded in pain. "Has she died?"

Sesshomaru, very affronted, replied: "No. Why does someone as cold as you care."

Kikyou began to some uncontrollably. "She is the only key for the both of us to be freed. Her soul was born as Midoroko died and I was born. Kami stole parts of our souls and molded them both into one body: Kagome's. When she dies, we will all be free."

Sesshomaru digested all of this, and said: "When Kami is ready, Kagome will die. But not anytime soon. Please return to your resting in peace. It's only fair that Kagome receives the same life to live as you two have."

And with that, the two women disappeared back into Kagome's body, and Kagome's eyes flew open.

"Sesshomaru?" She called after his retreating figure. Sesshomaru didn't turn around though. He had to go to his study. Sesshomaru had a lot to think about.

"You'll conquer the present, suspiciously fast

If you smell of the future, and stink of the past.

This is my favorite quote for right now!

♥♥♥Ohyasumi♥♥♥

♥♥♥Anime Worship♥♥♥


End file.
